Princess of Romance
by Kurogane Namikaze Dragneel
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis populer yang selalu menganggap percintaan itu adalah sebuah permainan. Badaimana jika di kelas nya ada murid baru yang ternyata sama seperti nya...?


Princess of Romance

" Ino, tolong gulungkan rambutku yang bagian belakang dong. Aku nggak bisa melakukannya sendiri. " ujar seorang gadis berambut pink dan iris green emerald yang tengah mengeriting rambutnya di ruang kelasnya yang sudah sepi.

" Digulung seperti model nya nagoyamaki ya, soalnya Uchiha-senpai suka model rambut seperti itu." Ujar gadis itu kepada sahabatnya sambil menyerahkan pengeriting rambut yang sedari tadi di genggam nya.

" Uchiha-senpai si kapten tim sepak bola…? Bukannya kemarin kau kencan dengan Hyuuga-senpai si ketua Osis, Sakura…? " ujar gadis yang memiliki surai blonde pucat yang did ikat pony tail dan iris aquamarine yang bernama Yamanaka Ino, sambil menggulung rambut pink sahabatnya yang bernama Sakura itu. Tiba-tiba gadis berambut pink itu berbalik sambil menunjukkan buku kecil yang kini di genggam nya.

" Ngomong-ngomong, besok aku kencan sama Sabaku-senpai lhooo… " ujar Sakura senang mebuat sahabatnya Ino sweatdrop.

" Sabaku si pewaris perusahaan raksasa itu…? Kamu itu popular tapi pikiran mu itu cowok ganteng terus. " batin Ino sweatdrop melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

" Sakura, jangan bermain terus dengan banyak cowok. Gimana kalau kau pacaran saja…? Bahkan waktu SMP hampis semua murid cowok menyukai mu, dank au juga dapat banyak surat cinta kan…? Kenapa tidak terima salah satu nya saja…?" ujar Ino yang baru saja selesai mengeriting rambut Sakura.

" Ehhhhhh…!? Aku nggak suka terikat dengan satu orang saja…. " rajuk Sakura sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

" Habis, percintaan itu kan seperti sebuah permainan kan…? Kita harus membaca gerak-gerik lawan, juga mencari tahu apa dia terikat dengan kita. Menarik bukiannn…? " ujar Sakura riang sambil memasukkan barang-barang nya ke dalam tas.

" Tapi pa nggak apa-apa…? Kau juga nggak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kan,,,? " nasihat Ino.

"Aku pergi dulu, Ino. " Ujar sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas , membuat sahabatnya itu kesal.

" KAU DENGAR NGGAK SIHHHH…" Teriak ino geram.

**** Kurogane ****

-Sakura POV-

Hai minna, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Aku besekolah di Konoha High School atau yang biasa disebut KHS, dan aku adalah murid tahun 0pertama disekolah ini. Ya, walaupun aku murid tahun pertama, aku adalah gadis popular dan paling dikagumi oleh para sisw di KHS, dan bisa dibilang aku adalah gadis paling cantik disekolah ini.

Aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka pacaran dan terikat denga satu orang. Karena aku menganggap percintaan itu seperti permainan, karena itulah aku menerima banyak ajakan kencan dari para murid cowok. Baiklah, cukup sampai sini dulu ya perkenalannya. Aku harus cepat-cepat menemui senpai ku yang akan berkencan denganku hari ini. Heheheheee….

-Sakura POV End—

**** Kurogane ****

" Kakaaakkk…" panggil Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pemuda berasmbut raven yang mencuat dibelakanng nya dan iris onyx.

" Hoshhh… maaf aku –hosh..- terlambat… " ujar Sakura terengah-engah setelah sampai dihadapan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

" Nggak apa-apa. Aku belum lama meninggu kok. Aku senang kau sampai berlari untuk menemui ku. " ujar pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Saduke itu tersenyum tipis.

"Habis, aku kan ingin cepat-cepat ketemu sama senpai…" ujar Sakura dengan nada yang di imut-imut kan.

"Padahal sebenarnya aku bersembunyi de samping gedung sekolah dan baru berlari saat melihat Uchiha-senpai sudah dating. Xixixixii…" batin Sakura.

"Sakura, hari ini kamu sangat manis dengan model rambut seperti itu." Ujar Sasuke sambil merangkul bahu Sakura dengan satu tangannya.

"Be-benarkah senpai…? A-arigatou…" ujar Sakura malu-malu. Padahal di dalam hati nya, Sakura bersorak kegirangan karena berhasil membuat senpainya yang terkenal dingin itu terpesona.

"Yessss…! Percintaan memang seharusnya seperti ini…!" batin Sakura besorak senang.

.

.

.

"Bagus, sempurna." ujar Sakura yang sudah selesai merawat wajahnya ri kamar nya.

'Sejak kecil, aku memperoleh keuntungan berkat wajah ini… aku juga popular diantara anak-anak cowok. Sebaliknya, anak-anak cewek malah mencemooh dan menindas ku.' batin Sakura sambil terus memandangi pantulan wajah nya di cermin.

'Tapi, setiap hari aku harus menjaga kulit dan penampilan." Batin Sakura semangat.

"Habis, sudah susah payah dilahirkan cantik begini. Kalau di poles dengan baik, maka aku akan jadi puteri percintaan…" ujar Sakura semangat sambil terus mengagumi wajah cantik nya.

"Tapi… 'nggak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam percintaan' yaaa…" gumam Sakura saat mengingat ucapan sahabatnya, Ino. Sakura kemudian berjalan kea rah ranjangnya lalu membaringkan tubuh nya di ranjang itu.

'Kalau aku tersenyum, hampir semuanya mengatakan apa yang ingin aku dengar. Aku juga nggak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.' Batin Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya lalu pergi ke alam bawah sadar nya.

.

.

.

Bel pertanda masuk sekolah sudah siswa dan siswi KHS kini mulai memasuki kelas masing-masing dan duduk dalam hening, menunggu guru pertama yang akan memasuki kelas mereka.

Tapi keheningan itu tidak berlaku untuk salah satu kelas, kelas X.2 . semua siswa dan siswi yang ada di kelas itu terlihat santai-santai saja dan sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang makan, tidur, ada juga yang bergosip ria dan sibuk sendiri.

GRAAAKK…!

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya berambut silver yang mencuat melawan gravitasi dan memiliki mata yang berbeda warna, satu onyx gelap, dan satu nya lagi merah darah. Dan juga sebuah masker hitam terpasang diwajahya, menutupi hidung dan mulut nya. Seketika semua yang ada di kelas itu diam sambil memandang horror pria yang dengan santai nya berjalan memasuki kelas tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi aneh dari para siswa dan siswi di kelas itu.

"S-sen-sei…. A-a-apa i-ini b-be-ner-benar k-kau…?" Tanya Ino horror.

"Tentu saja. Ino. Kau pikir siapa memangnya…?" balas sang guru guek tidak mengindahkan beragam tatapan aneh murid-murid nya.

"Jangan-jangan dunia sudah mau kiamat, sampai-sampai Kakashi-sensei dating tepat waktu dan tidak terlambat sama sekali." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrig bernama Inuzuka Kiba, yang diamini anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Lelucon yang bagus Kiba. Jika bukan karena ada murid baru di kelas ini, mungkin sekarang aku masih belum ada disisni." Ujar sang guru yang bernama Hatake Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi adalah guru yang terkenal dengan kebiasaan nya yang selalu terlambat. Jadi, merupakan hal yang langka bisa melihat guru yang satu ini tepat waktu memasuki kelas yang akan diajari nya.

"Sensei, murid baru nya cewek atau cowok…?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat yang di cepol dua bernama Ten-ten.

"Cantik atau tampan sensei….?" Tana Kiba menambahkan. Kelas yang semulanya hening, kini kembali heboh.

"Baik, baik, jangan rebut. Kalau memang kalian penasaran, kalian lihat saja sendiri. Baiklah, kau yang diluar, silahkan masuk." Ujar Kakashi member aba-aba. Kelas yang tadinya heboh, kini dalam sekejap kembali hening.

Tap… tap… tap…

**** TBC ****


End file.
